


Vértigo a la inmensidad

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Letter, Post canon, prompt, some kind of romance i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Ojalá regresar al pasado.





	Vértigo a la inmensidad

**Author's Note:**

> buenooo está sin corregir etc

**17 - he told me many times "I love you."**

Para Steven,

Tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero muy pocas palabras para hacerlo. Menuda paradoja, ¿no crees? No sé si tengo derecho siquiera a hacerlo; después de todo, no sé si la nota estaba dirigida para mí. Una nota cualquiera sin ningún destinatario, un montón de palabras vacías juntas que, por mucho que relea, no tienen ningún sentido. ¿Por qué te vas, y a dónde? ¿Por qué sin mí?

Estoy segura de que alguna vez has deseado regresar en el tiempo, ¿verdad? Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, enmendar los errores que hicimos y que nos cambiaron de forma irreversible. Evitar rompernos en pedazos si pudiésemos volver a elegir. Y yo quiero hacer eso, Steven, porque sé por qué te has ido. Ojalá te hubiese besado aquella noche.

Si cierro los ojos, soy capaz de sentir el roce de tus dedos en mis mejillas y tu aliento cerca, muy cerca de mis labios. Y tu olor, oh dios mío, tu olor. Olías a colonia, a menta y a noches estrelladas. Tus labios trazaron la línea de mi mandíbula, aproximándose peligrosamente a la comisura de mis labios. Vas a reírte, Steven, pero se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho en aquel momento. Había visualizado tantas veces esta escena que podía sentir el sabor de tus labios chocando con los míos, empapados en una lujuria a la que ninguno de los dos pondría control. Cerré los ojos y esperé a un beso que nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos y creo que leíste la decepción en ellos, así que sonreíste triste, te mordiste el labio y no dijiste nada. Quise hacer algo, cogerte de la mano, preguntarte qué ocurría, pero por algún motivo me quedé callada.

Y ahora ya no estás.

Por las noches, cuando no puedo dormir, me rozo los centímetros de piel que tus labios besaron y oigo como susurras “te quiero” por cada beso que me diste. Dejo que tu voz me acune hasta que el sueño me reclame, o hasta que esté demasiado cansada de llorar. Cualquier opción me sirve si con ello puedo soñar contigo.

Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora, qué estarás haciendo, si te arrepientes de haberte ido. ¿Piensas en mí tanto como yo en ti? Te echo de menos, espero que estés bien.

Se me olvidó decirte que te quería. Ojalá pudiese regresar al pasado y arreglarlo. Quizás no te hubieses ido, o sí. No lo sé. Podría haberte convencido de que no te fueses, o de que me llevases contigo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ahora estaríamos haciendo el amor, pero aquí estoy, escribiéndote una carta que no sé siquiera si leerás. La dejaré junto a la tuya. Respóndeme cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré esperando en el lugar donde casi me besaste con la esperanza de que, esta vez, sí que te atrevas a hacerlo. Prometo quererte bien esta vez.

Regresa pronto, echo de menos tu voz.

_May_


End file.
